Because some people have one eye stronger than the other, they naturally tend to use their strong eye more than their weak eye. Consequently, with passage of time, the weak eye becomes even weaker. In order to alleviate this problem, magnifying glasses have been used to help the weak eye and to restore evenness in sights in the two eyes. However, the use of magnifying glass is not always effective and does not eliminate the tendency of looking through the strong eye. In some cases, in order to strengthen the weak eye, it has been recommended to close the strong eye and look solely through the weak eye. But this procedure is both impractical and cumbersome.
In applicant's application, Ser. No. 717,432, filed Mar. 5, 1985, entitled "Electric Eye Glasses to Strengthen and Exercise the Muscles and Nerves of a Weak Eye," now abandoned, applicant describes a spectacle in which a curtain intermittently closes and opens the glasses on the strong eye, thus causing the weak eye to be more active. However, it is preferable if both eyes were active simultaneously, and hence it is desirable to provide spectacles which afford the ability to see through both eyes simultaneously while eliminating or improving difficulties which have been heretofore described.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide spectacles which cause the weak eye to be more active and hence afford equillibrium in both eyesights.
The foregoing and other objects of the invention will become more evident from the ensuing detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.